How I earned my cutie mark
by Flyingshy
Summary: In the far future, Rarity's cousin decides to tell his kids the story of how he got his cutie mark by joining the CMC. despite all their highs and lows, and him at the time being the only colt in the group, one by one will they each discover what makes each of them special? How I met your mother style fanfic. told from a future perspective from the OC.
1. Chapter 1

"Kids, I don't think I ever told you just how I got my cutie mark...yeah, that's an interesting story actually."

It all started when I moved from Manehatten to Ponyville, to stay with your aunt Rarity, my cousin. Now you two know I didn't get my cutie mark for time keeping, no but there was a hidden talent I had, I just didn't know it at the time. So after waking up late I didn't have time to get ready, I rushed out from my home and quickly said my good bye to my parents.

My usually neat long blue mane was a mess as I galloped as fast as I could. You know back in those days I was a typical colt I guess you could say, I was never the most confident pony, so hiding my face under my mane was a fairly effective way of shying away from everything. My small bag of belongings was strapped to my light grey-coated body, perfectly placed to cover my blank flank. Luckily for me I managed to catch my train on time, little did I know that in my new home of Ponyville, my cousin Rarity was eagerly awaiting my arrival.

So let's skip ahead to when I arrived.

"Here he is!" Rarity beamed with excitement

As I stepped out of the train I felt like everything was right, this place had a warm feeling to it, I breathed in the fresh air away from the city for the first time, and it felt amazing.

Of course then your aunt Rarity had ran up to me and hugged me so tight any of the words she said were in audible as I was almost crushed to death. The strong smell of your aunt Rarity's perfume engulfed me, and took away the fresh smell of clean air.

"It's so great to see you!" She finally broke the embrace and used her hoof to make my mane neater; you know what she's like. Before I could respond I'd been pulled across the platform and thrown in front of 6 other ponies.

Kids this was the first time I met your aunts Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Applejack. Of course my comrade Sweetie Belle

Was there too. But we'll get to that, your aunts were thrilled to meet one of their best friends relatives. My first impression was that they all seemed so welcoming, I recall your aunt Pinkie Pie firing some sort of confetti cannon that ended up with her getting kicked out the station at some point. Anyway, I had no idea then just how close these ponies would become to me, I hadn't just met my sisters friends, I'd just met my new family, I just didn't know it yet.

"Oh my, it's so nice to meet you" Fluttershy shyly spoke, clearly happy to see another addition to the group, yet still retaining her cute shyness.

Now my first impression of your aunt Fluttershy was that she seemed so kind and welcoming, hard to imagine she could ever raise her voice but little did I know...

*****3 months later: Rarity's birthday party.*****

"No..." Fluttershy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, in an instant she opened her eyes. Only this time, they were filled with anger and determination.

"Stop...this...PARTY!" She screamed louder and more enraged than I'd ever imagined she could...but it was too late, and what happened next me Sweetie Belle and Apple bloom aren't proud of... but we'll get to that later.

*****So Anyway back to when I arrived.*****

"Welcome to Ponyvillie squirt! And boy, you sure look like Rarity, hope you're not a fashion freak like her!" Rainbow dash swooped down and patted my already un-brushed mane messily a few times before landing down besides Rarity.

I'd been told a few times that I resembled your aunt Rarity, besides my messy blue mane, I had the same colour eyes as she did, I was one of Rarity's few colt relatives so she was always pleased to see me.

"If ever y'all need showin' around, ye can count on us to help ya" Applejack winked.

"So what brings you to Ponyvillie" Twilight asked warmly.

Here's an interesting story, your aunt Twilight was always amazing at magic, now me being the unicorn I was, I often wondered if my talent could be magic. So of course a month or so later when your aunt Twilight found out I had a love for her passion, she was ecstatic at the idea of training me, but that was still a while from now, so back to the question I was faced with.

When your aunt Twilight asked me this question, I felt all of time stop. I soon realised that this was the 3rd time I had moved away in my life, and although I was still young, I'd never settled down.

This had been my first chance to speak since I arrived here.

"Well it's lovely to meet you all, I decided to come here to try and..." I felt myself hesitating slightly, the idea of what I was about to say somehow sounded silly to me.

"I came here to...find my true calling" I spoke, lowering my gaze to the platform floor. I knew that my life didn't belong in Manehatten or any other huge city. I knew deep down that getting away from everything could help me find that special something that I was destined to do.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sweetie Belle suddenly look up and stare directly at me, before jumping in front of me, startling me and the rest.

"You don't have a cutie mark yet!" She gasped with a tone of enthusiasm, "You can be our new member! I have to tell Apple bloom and Scootaloo! They gotta know that we have our first colt joining the group!" She pauses for a moment and noticed my fairly blank expression. "If you know, you wanna join that is" she averted her gaze

Before I had a chance to reply, your aunt Rarity ushered Sweetie Belle aside and told her to not suffocate me, ironic that the first hug she herself gave me pretty much did that.

Anyway lets skip ahead a while, your aunt Rarity was helping Pinkie Pie set up a party for me, and you know your aunt Pinkie Pie loves parties, she always knew how to throw the best, except for that time on Rarity's birthday a few months later, the day known as the party that went wrong, but I'm getting too ahead of myself here.

I'd just settled in to the spare room at carousel boutique, it was a fairly small room and it just screamed Rarity, every last detail was perfect, despite it's size, this would be my home.

So lets skip again, now to where I met Scootaloo and Applebloom. My cousin Sweetie Belle insisted that I join a group they had created, as you two know this was the cutie mark crusaders. I'd heard about some of the adventures they had, but boy I ended up living some myself.

Needless to say I felt a little embarrassed at the idea of being the only colt in the group but nether the less, I figured this was worth a shot, I'd came to Ponyville to start a new life and that meant I had to find my true calling. As you two know, this paid off for all of us, because we eventually all found our cutie marks. It was a long journey to get there, but every step we took was heading in the right direction.

So kids this was the start of my adventure, it was never an easy one and wasn't always filled with good times, I just had my brief introduction to the crusaders and was welcomed by all three of them. I knew now I had a chance to find that true talent hidden within me, and even though it was still a little ways down the road, all four of us were on this journey together.

So how did I get my cutie mark?...well I'm getting to that part


	2. The storm

_So kids, it was my first night in Ponyville, it had been a long day, I'd just had a relaxing bath at Rarity's for the first time. My long blue mane felt fresh and smooth, while my purple tail was soft and puffy. My light grey coated looked more white actually. So I felt clean, refreshes and glad to start settling in my new home._

I'd also just become a cutie mark crusader of course, Sweetie Belle had convinced your aunt Rarity to let Scootaloo and Apple Bloom stay over the night. Sweetie Belle was living here at the moment, Rarity and Sweetie Belle's parents were off on vacation or something, so Rarity had to look after me and her. My room at carousel boutique like I said before was quite small, so your aunt Rarity was kind enough to sleep in my room that night, and let the sleepover take place in hers.

Rarity's room was immaculate, everything was just...gleaming, every surface was polished to perfection. It was also fairly late now but Rarity had told us all we could have an extra half hour before bed time.

Your aunt Rarity was a great sister to Sweetie Belle and she treated me like her baby brother, I missed my parents but Rarity became like a second mother to me. And the best thing about Rarity? She was the most generous pony you'd ever meet, bed times were almost always extended half hour or so.

So back to the sleepover, now this night was a great opportunity for me to get to know my friends better. Of course I'd be living with Sweetie Belle, so we went on to be best friends, and of course I loved Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. However, that night, my first night in Ponyville, was also the night of a pretty bad storm, but I'll admit...I love storms.

"So what was it like in Manehatten?" Apple Bloom asked me wide eyed.

The idea of a city like Manehatten seemed to impress Apple Bloom a lot, I guess living on the farm with her family had always made her wonder what city life was like.

"Well it was always busy I guess...I was sort of bullied a little at school too, the other ponies would just call me names and maybe tease me a bit" I nervously sat on the bed with my three friends recalling my time in Manehatten.

"But I got through it because I had my friend there to protect me, she was just amazingly kind" I smiled. "My parents were always working so I never saw them much. So my friend was all I had."

I wanted to tell my new found friends more about my life before Ponyvillie, so I told them about my best friend I had in Manehatten, one of the most kind and protecting Ponies you could ever meet, she'd always be there for every pony but I knew that no matter what, I could always talk to her. When I mentioned that she got her cutie mark not long before I left, pretty soon Scootaloo turned the conversation to talking about Rainbow dash again.

"I just know my cutie mark will be something awesome like Rainbow dash's!" Scootaloo proudly remarked.

"Rainbow dash's cutie mark seems pretty cool I guess" I thought back to when I first met Rainbow Dash earlier.

Amazing things cutie marks, you can just look at somepony and get a sure idea of who they are. So when I first noticed Rainbow Dash's cutie mark at the train station, I could tell she was quite the flyer, so Scootaloo idolised her.

Scootaloo looked at me with a wide eyed expression, anytime she spoke of Rainbow dash it seemed to fuel her adrenaline. "Of course it is! She's the most amazing flyer in all of equestria! And I know that my talent will be to fly as good as her some day" Scootaloo paused after her words and slowly looked down on the bed we were sitting on, her face seemed to change for a moment and she seemed somewhat distant.

I had been told that Scootaloo found the issue of flying to be an exciting subject but being young she still hadn't been able to even hover very far off the ground yet. I could understand her frustration, I faced a similar problem with unicorn magic. I was able to use basic telekinesis despite it being very weak, yet I'd not been able to cast any spells at all, except one. I was impatient about my natural abilities finally coming to me, but more on that later.

"Well, I'd like my talent to be magic...maybe Twilight will show me some spells one day" I said optimistically, trying to Change the mood. "And Scootaloo, I bet if you ask Rainbow dash for help, she'll get you flying in no time!" I placed a hoof on my new found friend, she looked up at me and smiled.

"You think so?"

I nodded.

That nice optimistic moment of friendship was then interrupted by the loud crashing sound of thunder that rumbled throughout the entire house, rain came crashing at the windows while the sound of the harsh wind hit the tress against the house. The huge blinding streak of lightning lit up the once dim candle filled room with blue flashes of intense light.

Now I've always enjoyed a good storm, some ponies might be scared but I loved that feeling of being outdoors in a storm, the adrenaline was amazing. Of course I loved being indoors during a storm too, the harsh crashing sounds of thunder was somewhat relaxing. So me and my friends weren't scared...well except Scootaloo. Now this was the way Scootaloo liked to remember this whole incident...

_Scootaloo laughed as the sound of thunder caused the rest of us to jump off the bed. She looked at the three of us who had huddled together next to the bed, shying away from the window, where the branches of the tree was tapping it repeatedly. Scootaloo rolled her eyes before standing up on the bed towering above us._

_"Come on guys! How can you be scared of some bad weather? Come on! We're the Cutie mark crusaders, we can't be scared of a little itsy bitsy tiny thunder storm, especially you" she gestured towards me, the only colt._

_"Sheesh, it's only a storm..."_

_She lay down on the bed, while us three remained on the floor huddling._

_"Yep, just a stupid storm, me and Rainbow dash will fly through one of these together some day"_

**Yeah she'd like tell you that's how it went, here's what actually happened.**

The huge blinding streak of lightning lit up the once dim candle filled room with blue flashes of intense light. Suddenly I felt Scootaloo grab me and the others, she suddenly pulled us to the floor, quickly crawling under Rarity's bed and out of sight.

"Scoots why in the hay d'ya you do that" Apple Bloom rubbed her head after colliding with the floor.

"Scootaloo are you okay?" I asked, slowly laying down so I could see under the bed.

The stuttering voice of Scootaloo trembled from under the bed.

"N-nothing's wrong a-at all! I just...wanted to lay under here because it's..."

A long pause passed where the three of us stared blankly at each other.

"Cosy" The uncertain voice of Scootaloo finally spoke

Apple Bloom suddenly fell to the floor in fits of laughter.

"Scootaloo is scared of a storm, oh, you really are a chicken ain't ya. If Rainbow Dash could see you now!"

"Oh come on Apple Bloom, everypony is scared of something" I spoke softly, hoping to reassure Scootaloo.

"Oh come on Scootaloo" Sweetie Belle sighed.

"W-well what are you all scared of?" Scootaloo's voice trembled. "Everypony has fears...except me I'm not scared!, I've r-rode my scoo-scooter through worse storms than this!"

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes, while I put my hoof out, gesturing my friends to stop mocking her.

"Well...I'm scared of...um Parasprites...I guess" Apple Bloom struggled.

"I don't really like Opal...I'm not scared... I just don't like him" Sweetie Belle hesitated.

Kids, I realised that to make Scootaloo feel better I should tell her my biggest fear, now I only really had one fear...and it was embarrassing. But I decided to tell her, despite the fact I had been tormented about this for so long back home. I would try anything that would make Scootaloo feel better. Now after this part I gave a little motivational speech about not being embarrassed about your fears, but I was always embarrassed about mine, although soon enough I'd have to face it. So lets just skip to after I told Scootaloo...and after Apple Bloom laughed for a good few minutes.

"So you see, everypony is scared of something...and some are silly...like mine" I tried to sound as encouraging as I could. I should point out here that I really did have a reason to be scared of...well let me get to that part.

I rolled my eyes at Apple Bloom who had barely caught her breath from laughing, then sat down by the bed. I decided I'd try to talk Scootaloo around, to at least help her cope with her fear.

"Scootaloo...you just have to know that your fear is normal. There's no need to be embarrassed about it at all, I'm sure even Rainbow dash doesn't like storms, not many Pegasus ponies would like flying in one right?. But if you can face this fear, just stand up to that fear, ask yourself why it scares you...you might find you're braver than you think. Some fears won't go away, but if you can just try, maybe you can conquer it."

"He's right you know Scootaloo dear."

We hadn't noticed that Rarity was standing by the door, she'd heard every word I had said.

"A thunder storm is really nothing to be scared of, you're nice and safe in here" she looked on hopefully at me, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, hoping Scootaloo would come out.

Surely enough, Scootaloo slowly popped her head out from under the bed.

"D-don't tell Rainbow Dash..." She looked around the room frantically as if Rainbow Dash would be there.

We all laughed as Scootaloo fully crawled,from under the bed, still cautiously looking around as she did so.

"No one will tell her, don't worry" Rarity the glanced at the clock and gasped.

"Bed time you four, it's been more than half an hour!" Rarity ushered us to climb in to her comfy bed, it was large enough for all of us to sleep in it.

I lay between Scootaloo and Apple Bloom, the storm was still raging outside, the flashes if lightning still illuminating the dark room every so often. But Scootaloo had pretty much already fell asleep, maybe she had conquered her fear after all, or maybe she was just too tired. I yawned softly as I rested my head on the pillow.

Rarity had read us a story, the other three had fell asleep fairly quickly, but I'd stayed awake until the end. Before I drifted off to sleep Rarity whispered to me.

"I'm so glad you're here baby cousin, I'll take care of you."

I smiled and closed my eyes, snuggling down in to the covers. I'd just heard those gentle words before I started to drift off to sleep.

So those words, well they kept me going throughout this long journey. Anytime I felt sad I just remembered that Rarity was happy to have me, she always had faith in me and Sweetie Belle. Just like the faith Applejack had in Apple bloom and Rainbow Dash had in Scootaloo. As time went by, Scootaloo went on to become like a sister to Rainbow Dash. While me, Sweetie Belle and your aunt Rarity grew even closer.

So tomorrow would be my second day in Ponyville, it was a fairly normal day and nothing much happened. I attempted to help your aunt Fluttershy clean out the chicken pens, hoping that my special talent would somehow be involved with animals...well it wasn't. So let's skip two days after that, where everything got a whole lot more eventful, that was the day things got interesting.


	3. Sharing kindness

Kids, it was one of the sunniest summer days and I'd now been in Ponyville for one week. The other crusaders had already gotten me to have my first attempt at finding my talent. They decided to ask your aunt Fluttershy if I could try helping her clean the chicken pens, just to see if I was gifted with animals...

_Two days earlier_

_"Um, are you sure this is a good idea?" the uncertain voice of Fluttershy spoke out as I stood outside the chicken pens._

_"Of course!" said Scootaloo excitedly._

_It wasn't._

_"Yeah I'm great with animals!" I reassured her._

_Well on this particular day, no I wasn't._

_Scoots, Sweetie and Apple Bloom looked on as I tried to call the chickens out of their pen. I'd tried talking calmly, but any voice that wasn't Fluttershy's tended to scare them._

_"Here little chickens..." I spoke softly._

_Suddenly, one of the chickens popped it's head out from the pen and noticed me, four other chickens soon followed him. I held out some seeds on my hoof and within moments several more chickens came running out towards me._

_"Now just make sure you speak nice and gent-"_

_"I DID IT!" I shouted over excitedly, scaring all of the chickens, who all tried to run back in the pen at once. They all bumped in to each other and suddenly dispersed around Fluttershy's yard._

_"Oh my...um chickens, come back...um please!" Fluttershy panicked._

_I did the first thing I could think of and use my weak telekinesis to hold one of the many running chickens in place. The chicken now suspended in the air was casting a glow as I tried to keep him from the ground. However, I couldn't hold on for long and dropped it, causing it to panic even more so, running around scaring the other chickens even more_.

So after 10 minutes or so of chasing chickens, Fluttershy had to use this pretty amazing stare method that seemed to get the chickens in order.

Yeah I felt bad about what happened and Fluttershy having to clean up more mess. So I decided to leave early one morning, two days later in fact, to go and offer my help. This time I'd make sure I didn't make any mess, I just wanted to be helpful. So I wanted to apologise to Fluttershy again and maybe get to know her a little more.

So as I walked out through another sunny early morning Ponyville, I saw every kind of pony you could imagine.

Pegasus ponies were flying through the clear sky, I'd always admired pegasus ponies. The way your mother flies with such grace and gentleness is one of the many things I love about her. So anyway, someponies were selling various pieces at their market stalls and the occasional pony would say good morning as they walked past. The great thing about Ponyville is how cheerful it is.

So along the way to Fluttershy's cottage, I found myself lost in my train of thought. When suddenly, without noticing I was face to face with Pinkie Pie, she stared down at me with the biggest smile on her face. A smile that only Pinkie could behold.

"Oh hey friend! you're Rarity's cousin right!?...oh my, I forgot what she told me your name is!"

"Oh, hi miss Pinkie Pie yeah, that's me...and the name is -"

"FLICK TAIL ! THAT'S IT I REMEMBER NOW" Pinkie screamed excitedly.

Yeah kids, I don't think I ever told you that my nick name was Flick Tail.

Well that came from my best friend I told you about back in Manehatten. Of course she gave me that nickname due to my small purple tail that always flicked up, so although everypony in Ponyville would come to know me by that name. It meant a lot because it reminded me of my her and home. Although, she'd often just call me Flick for short, as most ponies often did.

"Yeah that's my nick name, my actual name is -"

"YAY FLICK!" Pinkie Pie had a bad habit of being to excited to let anypony finish their sentences.

"Wanna come over tomorrow with the rest of us to plan Rarity's birthday party?!" Pinkie's voice became even faster and more ecstatic.

"Isn't that three months away?" I asked, unsure at what day it was right now. I'd lost track of time since having so much fun in Ponyville but I knew your aunt Rarity's birthday was months from now.

"Oh silly!" Pinkie Pie patted my mane "It's never too early to plan a party!, be there for fun!"

Pinkie soon started bouncing away humming as she did so, just being normal happy Pinkie.

"Okay see you miss Pinkie Pie" I called to her, unsure if she heard me.

It was pretty amazing how much energy Pinkie had, all the time...

So anyway, it was a peaceful walk after that. Now let's just skip to when I arrived at Fluttershy's place.

I knocked three times on the welcoming wooden cottage door, a few seconds later I heard a gentle voice from inside.

"Not now Angel, let me just see who's at the door, your lunch can wait mister."

Fluttershy slowly opened the door, her eyes lit up when she looked down to see me.

"Oh hi there Flick sweetie, what beings you here?" She asked warmly.

Oh Fluttershy, she always seemed so welcoming and...gentle...anyway yeah, so I decided to just tell her...

"I was wondering if I could help out with the animals? to say sorry, if you don't mind miss Fluttershy"

"Oh sweetie, if this is about the other day it's perfectly fine."

"I still feel bad, I just...want to help out to show how sorry I am...in anyway possible, please?"

"Well I guess I need help with feeding time, come on it sweetie."

"Thanks miss Fluttershy!" I hopped a few times with excitement, something I often did without realising.

"Oh sweetie just call me Fluttershy okay?"

I smiled and nodded, as Fluttershy showed me inside and closed the wooden door of her cottage.

_Meanwhile at sweet apple acres_ , Apple Bloom was helping Applejack tend to the collecting of apples. A job she'd often do in the early hours until around midday.

"Y'all can go now Apple Bloom, we've made good progress, Big Mac should be back soon. Ya can go see ya friends now."

Apple Bloom wiped the sweat from her face and sighed, slowly but surely making her way out of the farm.

Now of course I wasn't there, but after working at the farm, it was lunch time. So Apple Bloom met up with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle...

"It's just apple bucking, that can't be too hard" Sweetie Belle pondered.

The three fillies walked on through Ponyville...well I know that Scootaloo was racing around on her scooter causing everypony in the street to have to avoid her while she still maintained conversation with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. How do I know that? Well she always did it, she could race around in circles and still keep up with what you were saying.

"It ain't easy! You try doing it at 6 am all the way till lunch time" Apple Bloom argued., Looking down as her stomach rumbled.

And you know kids, Apple Bloom was right, it wasn't easy. Me, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle would find that out in a few months.

"Yeah well I bet I-" Scootaloo had sped off so fast on her scooter the other two didn't catch the end of her sentence.

Scootaloo flapped her wings while mounted on her scooter, causing her to speed through the surprisingly crowded street. Despite it being early it seemed like everypony was out enjoying the summer weather. She zipped through the ponies walking by, most of them used to Scootaloo's unique way of travel. Finally she turned around and raced back towards her two friends who were now so distantly behind.

"I'm getting faster! Wait until Rainbow Dash see's me! she'll want to train me to be an awesome flyer when see's how fast I can flap my wings" She called as she approached her friends.

Scootaloo dismounted her scooter with a swift turn and hoof kick, keeping the front wheel suspended off the ground, almost as if it was a skate board. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle merely rolled their eyes, so Scootaloo scoffed at their lack of interest and walked along side them, pushing her scooter.

"Come on guys, let's go to sugar cube corner, I'm starving" Sweetie Belle walked ahead and the other two followed.

Meanwhile, back at Fluttershy's cottage, I stood outside in the yard once more. I was having my second attempt at helping the animals. So this time I was going to try and feed the chickens, without getting too excited this time...

"Now just speak gently and softly, let them know there's no need to be afraid" Fluttershy stood back, expecting another chicken frenzy.

"Here little chickens, I have some food for you, there's no reason to be scared, it's just time to eat that's all" I made sure I spoke gently this time.

Slowly enough, one of the chickens stuck it's head outside of the pen, cautiously looking at me. Another two chickens soon followed him, I extended my hoof out further until the first chicken gently pecked at the seeds on my hoof, the other two quickly joined in.

"They're not scared of me!" I whispered somewhat loudly, desperately trying to contain my excitement

"Well done sweetie! oh I just knew you could do it" Fluttershy cheered gently, her small voice beaming with happiness.

So after feeding the chickens, it wasn't long before Fluttershy's pet bunny, Angel, got hungry himself. Now let me tell you kids something. Angel the bunny...was really no angel...

"Um, okay Angel dear, I didn't forget you" Fluttershy noticed Angel angrily watching us both.

The impatient bunny stomped his feet, annoyed that the chickens got fed before he did.

"Sweetie, would you like to give Angel his lunch?"

Now at this point I was ecstatic at the idea of helping out as much as possible. But that bunny rabbit... well like I said before, he's no angel.

"I'd love to!"

When we got back in the cottage after leaving the chickens to eat the seeds scattered on the ground. Fluttershy showed me Angel's bowl, a selection of prepared carrots and other vegetables were neatly placed inside. I used my weak telekinesis to gently place the bowl on the floor near Fluttershy's couch. Angel sniffed the various selection of vegetables several times, before turning his head away in disgust.

Now I was determined to get all these animals to love me, I wanted to impress Fluttershy and hopefully find that my true talent was looking after animals all along.

"Angel, if you don't want this food that's fine by me. So long as you know, if you say no to it, I'll throw them in the trash." I spoke sternly, as if talking to a naughty child.

Angel continued to look away from me and the bowl, folding his paws.

"Maybe we could feed this to some of the other animals then..." I deliberately sighed. Hoping this would work.

And surely enough, it worked. The idea of his food being fed to any other animals was enough to suddenly make him want it more than anything. He grabbed the bowl and pushed it away from me, before pulling out a carrot and eating it as fast as he could.

"If you eat it too fast you'll get a...I mean, I'll have to take it from you and feed it to the others..."

Angel panicked and slowed his pace at eating, worried his precioius food would be taken from him.

"Oh my, you managed to make him eat and slow down usualy poor Angel will eat too fast and get a stomach ache." Fluttershy looked down adoringly at me, before swooping me up in to a hovering hug. I blushed as she hugged me tight, I'd made her happy, I'd managed to help Fluttershy and now she was holding me in a tight...warm, caring embrace..."

What? you kids knew I had a little crush on your aunt Fluttershy when I was a kid right?

...

Well now you know. Anyway, when she finally put me down, the first thing I did was check if I had a cutie mark. I'd hoped more than anything that I'd finally found my true talent...but my light grey coat flank, still remained blank. Fluttershy soon noticed the sad expression that formed across my face.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry about your cutie mark, it just means you're multi-talented and you just haven't found your best talent yet" She spoke encouragingly.

I looked up and saw her smiling gently at me.

"If you want, you can visit here whenever you want and feed the animals, you can be my little helper, whenever you want to. So you know if ever you feel sad, me and the animals will always be here to see you."

The words that Fluttershy spoke were so kind, so helpful and made me feel so much better about everything. I smiled and hugged her tightly, she smiled and put a hoof around me.

"Thank you so much Fluttershy, I'd love to help out whenever I can!" I couldn't contain the happiness in my voice.

So kids, it had gone fairly well with Fluttershy, Angel behaved himself...for now. But he'd end up causing trouble at the party...but for now everything was perfect.

I now had permission to see Fluttershy's animals whenever I wanted to. So me and Fluttershy got closer as time went on, she even gave me my own little pet on my birthday one year. I'd also thought a lot about when Fluttershy said I was multi-talented, in time I eventually became great with animals. I'd help Fluttershy all the time and she taught me how to be amazing with all kinds of creatures.

Of course my true talent was still waiting to be discovered, and a little ways down the road I found it, and it became my life, my true talent was here in Ponyville waiting for me to find it. Just like your mother was in Ponyville, waiting for me to find her.

So anyway let's skip ahead to when I'd left, I was heading home and wondering if Sweetie Belle was there. As I entered Carousel Boutique I noticed there was no sign of her or Rarity, so I headed to my room.

As I entered my small room I noticed Rarity using her telekinesis to move around a few boxes and decorative items, she turned around and noticed me.

"Oh there you are Flick dear! I have some good news for you!"

She eventually sat me down on the bed and told me, and this here proves that she really is the most generous pony you'd ever meet.

"So your room is mine and Sweetie Belle's now?" I felt a mixture of confusion and excitement.

"Of course!, I'm only ever working on dresses in my work room, I only use my room for sleeping. I don't need such a big room, and with you and Sweetie Belle becoming good friends and thought you could have mine. That way Apple Bloom and Scootaloo can stop over more often."

I think Rarity noticed my eyes widening with each word she spoke, because her smile grew noticing my expression.

I could hardly believe just how generous your aunt Rarity was, I threw my hooves around her and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Rarity!"

"Oh it's nothing dear, no need to thank me!" she strained her voice, I think I held on to her a little too tightly.

I raced in to what was once Rarity's room, only to find Sweetie Belle jumping up and down on the huge bed.

"It's our room now cousin!" she beamed. She seemed more excited at the idea of being able to jump on Rarity's bed for once.

I smiled back and joined in with jumping on the bed, laughing as we did so, with each jump on the bed we went higher and higher. It was at this point I never thought I could be happier...a new room and one by one I was getting closer to each of Rarity's friends. Little did I know the best day was still to come, the day I found my talent, the same day I met your mother.


	4. Mailmare Part 1

_Kids, I hadn't heard from my parents since I left Manehatten, until today. in fact it was in the afternoon just as we were planning your aunt Rarity's surprise party. So let's start from the beginning..._

I woke up fairly early as I often did, Sweetie Belle was sleeping softly on the other side of the bed. So I thought I'd try and make myself useful by making her breakfast to save Rarity a job I never really told you kids, but I'm a pretty good cook. So I made my way in to the main room where Rarity often worked, she always started orders early in the morning. Although when I entered the main room I noticed she was nowhere to be seen, so I thought I'd just go outside for a bit of fresh air before I made prepared the food.

I walked outside and the cool summer breeze rushed through my lungs. I breathed in and out, even after a week I was still enjoying the seemingly fresh air compared to Manehattten. I closed my eyes and embraced it, for a few seconds I was in a world of my own...but then I opened my eyes again...

Walking up towards me was a grey pegasus mare, she had a blonde mane and a mail bag strapped to her body. I noticed she had a weird thing going on with her eyes.

"Mail for miss Rarity" she called over enthusiastically, a wide smile appearing as she did so.

The second I heard these words, I panicked and ran inside as fast as I could, I cautiously watched as she looked confused, before she smiled and placed the letter in the mail box. She stumbled and fell as she turned to walk away, but she got up, smiled again and flew off.

_So you're probably wondering what that was all about..._

_So kids, remember how I had a ridiculous fear? yeah, it may surprise you to know I once had a terrible fear of mailmares... now don't be too shocked, there's a pretty good reason for this..._

but I'll get to that.

I had a huge sigh of relief as mailmare left and ran back to our room to see if Sweetie Belle was awake. Today was the day that your aunt Pinkie Pie was going to have the party planning meeting, Sweetie Belle had told me last night that it was to be in Twilight's library. Rarity was going to be too busy with dress orders today, that way she wouldn't find out we were planning anything.

"Hey cousin, all ready for planning the..." Sweetie Belle panicked at the sound of her own voice, cautiously looking around in case Rarity was nearby.

"The party?" She whispered quietly.

I nodded, breathing fairly heavily, that encounter with the Mailmare shook me up bad...yes that's how scared I was of them...funny when you think about it.

"What's wrong Flick?" Sweetie Belle jumped off the bed she was once standing on and walked towards me, she gently put her hoof around me.

"Mailmare" I spoke, unable to say more than that word which held so much fear.

"Oh come on cousin" Sweetie Belle released me and ran towards the door.

"You can't worry about that Mailmare, get over ya fear already! Now come on! We gotta get to Twilight's to meet the others!" She ran off excitedly.

I sighed to myself and composed my self, before slowly following. So lets skip to arriving at your aunt Twilight's.

The door to Twilight's library opened with a glow of magic.

"Oh hi girls! oh and Flick of course!" Twilight stepped aside so we could enter.

"Hi Twilight, great to see ya!" Apple Bloom strutted in first, closely followed by us three.

"Hi everypony...hi...Rainbow Dash" Scootaloo's face lit up at the sight of the amazing flyer of Equestria, who was now just looking bored, too used to her fast paced life style, clearly wishing she could be soaring high and living dangerously.

"Oh hey Scoots! and crusaders" She saluted us while hovering above the ground, Scootaloo couldn't contain her smile as she saluted back.

"Hey their little missey" Applejack winked at her sister who ran and stood by her side.

"Hi Fluttershy" I felt myself blush as I spoke the words to the yellow pegasus who was standing near the window, the sunlight shining on to her long pink mane

"Oh hello there sweetie" She waved her hoof at me, I felt myself warm a little inside.

...

Oh come on kids don't look at me like that, I told you it was just a crush...and I got over it once I met your mom.

"Rarity won't suspect a thing, she's too busy working on a dress for a fashion parade to notice we've even left" Sweetie Belle had a rather sarcastic tone, noting her sisters obsession with work.

"Oh but that means she's missing out on all the fun!" Pinkie Pie's eyes watered.

"Pinkie, we're planning her surprise party" Twilight rolled her eyes.

"I know and she's missing out on planning it!" Pinkie's ears flopped down.

Everypony in the room just looked at each other shrugged.

"So Flick, have you settled in now? I haven't seen you since you arrived" Twilight asked looking to her left where I stood by her side.

"Yeah, it's great! I love it here, I just hope I can find my special talent soon" I spoke, noticing Twilight's cutie mark. "In fact...I was thinking of looking in to magic and maybe -"

Twilight suddenly lifted me up with her hooves, holding me in the air, being so small and lite I was pretty easy to pick up.

"Magic? really?! oh that's brilliant! I can teach you! well I'm still learning myself actually but you know what it's like you learn and you teach so you teach to learn and the princess would like me to teach because teaching is learning and by teaching I can learn to teach!"

She noticed my blank expression, you know Kids, when Twilight got excited she'd talk even faster than Pinkie Pie.

Twilight slowly and gently put me back down on to the floor of her tree house.

"Well if you ever want lessons...I can help you" She smiled down at me, staring in anticipation.

"I'd love that!" I beamed back at her.

"Brilliant! We can start your training next Monday!" Twilight tried to contain her excitement.

"Oh wow, thanks miss Twilight" I looked up at her still beaming.

"Hey, call me Twilight" she winked at me, giggling at my politeness.

"So everypony, y'all got any ideas for Rarity's party?" Applejack asked, all eyes were soon drawn to Pinkie who was now jumping up and down excitedly.

"I know! I can bring my new super improved twice the size confetti cannon!" Pinkie gestured towards a huge cannon, similar to the one she fired when I first arrived here in Ponyvillie...but this was twice the size and packed twice the punch.

"Wow that's a great idea!" Sweetie Belle squeaked.

_It was not a good idea to take it to the party. At all._

"Rarity loves confetti!"

"What about the food?" Apple Bloom questioned.

"Ah was thinkin' we could get us some apple pie's for the party, Granny Smith is mighty fine at bakin' 'em"

"Can we have something that isn't apples for once" Rainbow Dash sarcastically remarked.

"What in the hay is wrong with apples?" Applejack looked sternly at Rainbow Dash who was leaning against one of Twilight's book shelves.

"Nothing, unless you count the fact they're a boring old fruit" she rolled her eyes.

"Why I never. You take that back! or I'll...I'll" Applejack growled.

"What?" Rainbow Dash taunted.

"Won't be lettin' ya'll have any cider next season" she closed her eyes and nodded once in a stern manner.

"You can't do that!"

"Guys! stop fighting!" Twilight yelled anxiously.

"Rainbow Dash has a point" Scootaloo added.

"Hey, apples aren't boring! Why are ya sidin' with Rainbow Dash?" Apple Bloom yelled at her friend.

"Rarity likes apple pie" Sweetie Belle added.

"Oh oh oh but does she love Pinkie's special cupcake pie flavoured pie?" Pinkie bounced excitedly.

"Um, I think we should all just calm -" Fluttershy's gentle voice was interrupted.

"You apologise to me an' Apple Bloom right now Rainbow Dash ya hear?"

"Why should I?" Rainbow Dash folded her hooves as she hovered in the air, accidentally knocking a bunch of Twilight's alphabetically ordered books off the shelf.

"Rainbow, look what you've done!" Twilight groaned.

"Just apologise to us this instant!" Applejack put her hoof forward towards Rainbow Dash.

"Pick them up!" Twilight mimicked Applejack's stern gesture towards Rainbow Dash.

"Um...I think we could try and -" Fluttershy's gentle concerned voice spoke up.

"You pick them up, neat freak!" Rainbow turned her head away closing her eyes sternly.

"No I like parties more!" Pinkie growled before running a few feet and facing the other way.

"Yeah well I like fun more!" She growled back.

Yea kids...Pinkie was just arguing with herself to stop feeling left out.

_Now kids, this party planning was turning in to a disaster, and I couldn't stand to see everypony fighting. In fact, me and Fluttershy were the only two that wanted to stop it. _

"could everypony PLEASE..."

Everypony in the room was suddenly staring at me, I felt my entire face warm as I blushed.

_Now kids I was never too confident with myself, in fact that was one of the reasons me and Fluttershy got on so well. We both often found ourselves in situations where we were the only ones who tried to speak up, even if we were the more shy ones of the group._

"Look...I really want this party to be perfect for my cousin Rarity...she's taken me in when I wanted to get away and she's given me this oppotunity to live my life here..."

I sighed and closed my eyes, realising just how much your aunt Rarity meant to me, she was kind enough to let me stay with her. If she hadn't had let me stay here in Ponyville...well I would never have earned my cutie mark, or met my special somepony.

"I want this party to be...perfect for her..." I lowered my head, slightly embarrassed.

A moment of silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry Applejack, Applebloom...you too Twilight" Rainbow Dash finally spoke, slowly gathering the pile of books off the floor as she did so.

_Kids, this was one of the few times that your aunt Rainbow would actually apologise first, we all love Rainbow but she was often too stubborn to admit when she was wrong._

Shortly after the atmosphere had changed, everypony had apologised to each other and slowly we began to discuss ideas for the party. Everything went smoothly and I felt hopeful that everything was going to be just fine.

**Until five minutes later...**

"Twilight! it's Rarity dear, could you let me in?"


	5. Mailmare part 2

_Now kids, right before Rarity started knocking on Twilight's door I told you that I thought everything was going to be just fine. Since every pony apologised to each other after the slight disagreement things went swimmingly well._

**So a few minutes before Rarity came around…**

"Great! so we have the food sorted, the decour suited to Rarity's taste is perfect…now all we need is some form of entertainment…" Twilight paced around nearby the window.

_Everypony in the room had contributed some pretty good ideas, Pinkie of course had an idea every 5 seconds, she was always like that. You kids should know, she's planned every one of your birthday parties before. I gently kicked my hoof at the wooden tree surface that was Twilight's floor, Sweetie Belle was sat next to me just watching me do so._

"Any ideas?" she asked me, noticing that everypony else was quiet.

_It was a fairly hard question, I didn't exactly see Rarity often before I moved here to know what she'd consider good entertainment._

"Awh come on guys!" Rainbow Dash jumped up and hovered in the air with energy. "Now look, Flick hasn't exactly been here too long to know what Rarity would dig…but I think we all know she'd love a sonic rainboom…" Rainbow Dash proudly spoke, confidence echoing through her voice.

"Come on Rainbow…I'm sure a sonic rainboom might kinda bring back memories of when you barely rescued her from…you know, falling from Cloudsdale" Twilight argued.

_My ears lifted up in surprise, I decided not to ask. Clearly I'd missed out on a lot when I was living in Manehatten, and yes kids your aunt Rarity did fall from Cloudsdale, and Rainbow Dash saved her and performed what I'd been told was the greatest sonic rainboom ever._

"Oh come on Twilight! I did one at the wedding before! I'm sure everypony was impressed by that!..well I'm out of ideas then..." Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Oh oh! I have an idea! oh oh! pick me!" Pinkie hopped up and down near me waving her hoof in the air.

Now Pinkie's ideas weren't always so… well…normal…So naturally everypony often overlooked her constant outbursts claiming that…

"This idea is different I swear!" Pinkie's eyes teared up.

Twilight sighed while rolling her eyes.

"Fine Pinkie, what's your idea?"

"Well..if you really want to know…" Pinkie teased.

"You've been asking to tell us for ages! what is it?" Applejack sighed, sitting next to Apple Bloom.

"Oki doki, well my idea is -" Pinkie started but was quickly interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Twilight! it's Rarity dear, could you let me in?"

Everypony in the room froze.

Now, of course this wasn't expected at all, we didn't think Rarity would end up coming here…but of course we didn't panic…

"What in the name of Celestia is she doing here?" Rainbow Dash panicked, accidentally knocking over some more books.

"The surprise is ruined now! oh hay..what will we do?" Applejack took her hat off and waved it to cool her self down.

"I thought she was busy all day! she's usually too busy most the time" Sweetie Belle sighed, slightly disappointed that her sister was often too swamped with work to spend time with her.

"Well clearly she's not busy now!" Apple Bloom yelled, cautiousy looking to the door, where right behind it no doubt Rarity had heard the commotion.

"She can't find out! I wanted this party to be a way of us saying thanks for everything she's done and for letting me stay here…now it's ruined!" I felt a few tears form in my eyes.

Okay kids on reflection we may have panicked a little bit.

"Everypony calm down…we'll just…not answer the door" Twilight reassured us all.

I'm not sure why we didn't all just stay quiet in the first place and think of that.

"Okay…" I sighed "and then Rarity won't know anything about the -"

and suddenly the door opened, a small purple and green dragon greeted my cousin Rarity at the door and smiled, he turned around and saw us all.

"Twilight! Rarity's…here…" his voice grew slower as he noticed us all staring blankly at him and Rarity.

_Yes kids this was the first time I met Spike, well let me tell you. Back then he was a lot smaller, he was still a baby and well…you kids know he's a lot different now._

"Thank you Spike…" Rarity smiled.

Spike blushed, "No problem Rarity".

Rarity walked inside and looked around at us all, of course we all tried to look as innocent as possible…it probably didn't work.

"Ah Sweetie, Flick there you are…I hope you don't mind me Twilight, I came here to see if Flick was here..and clearly he is!…clearly you all are" she finished her words with a questioning tone, wondering why all of her friends were here and she knew nothing of it.

I slowly stepped forward towards Rarity.

"Yeah I'm here" I smiled nervously, "Twilight…invited us all around here for…an…indoor picnic…but we thought you'd be too busy working today" I nervously stuttered, beaming at my cousin trying to assure her everything was fine.

"An indoor picnic?" She questioned, looking around everypony who avoided eye contact.

Twilight stepped forward.

"It was just a little something I planned, we knew you'd be busy and we thought if we didn't tell you, well then you wouldn't be jealous and feel down because you can't make it…we're sorry" Twilight looked sympathetically towards her friend.

"Oh well not to worry dear! at least you tried to spare my feelings! and you're right I've got an awful lot of work to do, I just wanted to find Flick to give him this"

A small letter cast a blue glow as Rarity used her telekinesis to bring it in front of my face.

"I opened it naturally as it was addressed to me but it's for you dear, from your parents" she smiled lovingly at me.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I thought about my parents, the last time I saw them I had rushed out from my home in Manehatten to catch the train to Ponyville. I missed them an awful lot and wished I'd have gotten up earlier, at least to say a proper goodbye.

I gently used my telekinesis to take the letter from Rarity's. Slowly I unfolded the letter, I was aware that Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo had rushed behind me, curious to see what my parents had to say.

And kids, what I read then…well considering it came from your grandparents, it was pretty heartfelt.

_Son_

_We're sorry you had to rush off the last time we saw you, but at least you're in Ponyville safe now. We hope you're happy and you're making an amazing life there so far, and not causing Rarity any trouble._

_We'll look forward to seeing you at Hearths warming later this year, but we want you to know we'll always love you, no matter where you are or what you're doing. No matter what your true destiny is, make sure you know that we're proud of you and no matter what happens, we will never stop loving you._

_We'll always be proud son, we hope Rarity is coping with you!_

_love Mom and dad._

_P.S Try and get over your Mailmare fear while you're over there._

I had read it out loud…except the P.S part. My eyes were filling with tears once more. I suddenly felt Rarity put her hoof around me. The words my parents had wrote really got to me, they were happy for me that I was here in Ponyville living my own life, trying to find my true calling.

"I'm glad to have you here dear I don't think I'd cope without you now!" She smiled lovingly down at me.

I returned the smile and embraced her in a hug, realising how much I was loved by my parents and by Rarity.

"Hey what does the last part say" Twilight walked over and lifted the letter off the floor where i had dropped it with her telekinesis.

I pulled away from Rarity panicking.

"Wait no!" I cried.

"P.S Try and get over your Mailmare fear while you're over there." Twilight repeated, suddenly all eyes were blank looking at me.

The other three Crusaders looked at me sympathetically, knowing I clearly had to come clean about my fear to everypony else.

_Well kids…I'll admit after years of being bullied I often had a fear of everypony hating me, I was always scared that when something as stupid as a fear of Mailmares comes out, well maybe they'd all think I was weak and pathetic. Of course as you both well know I got over my fear eventually, of course I did…but at this moment there was only one thing I wanted to do…_

"I um…" I quickly ran over by the door where Spike still stood. "Hi! It's Spike right? nice to meet you! I should probably go now!" I nervously laughed and quickly bolted out of Twilight's library running away as fast as I could, even in a moment of panic I still had the manners to quickly introduce myself to Spike…I never knew just how important he'd become in this whole story.

So anyway, I'm not proud to say I ran fast and far, I heard Rarity calling my name but I was too scared to look back.

"I'm on it!" Rainbow Dash leapt in to the air and stretched her wings, preparing to fly.

"No Rainbow!" Twilight put her hoof out to signal Rainbow Dash to let me run. "Rarity?" Twilight looked at Rarity with a concerned smile.

Rarity knew it was her job to come and find me, she was the one that could easily talk me around, I often found myself confiding in her more than most, even more than I confided in Fluttershy.

"He'll probably go back to Carousel boutique, I should get back and finish my work anyhow. He'll be okay" Rarity smiled at everypony, all of whom were a little confused at what had just happened.

"He thinks y'all gonna think he's weird 'cose he's scared of mail ponies" Apple Bloom rolled her eyes, glancing again at the now open door.

"You knew about this here problem of his?" Applejack moved towards her sister, trying to get what information she could.

Apple Bloom nodded.

"We all did" she gestured towards the crusaders.

_So a little while later I was laying on mine and Sweetie Belle's bed back home, I wanted to reread the letter my parents had sent me maybe to make me feel better. Until I realised that Twilight last had it, I sighed to myself. Everything had been going great, the party planning was picking up pace, Rarity's birthday was getting closer and it was going to be perfect. Then I finally hear from my parents and realise how loved I am, until now when word got out about my weird fear. Now I'd made a fool of myself._

I rested my head in my hooves as I lay down, until suddenly the brown parchment of paper that was the letter from my parents landed in front of me, casing a blue glow as it did so. I looked up to see Rarity smiling at me.

I was about to speak but she put her hoof to my mouth.

"Everypony is afraid of something Flick, everything from Timber wolves and dragons…to being alone or letting friends down. You're fear is just something that makes you who you are, being scared of Mailmares isn't exactly normal, but never be scared of us thinking you're weird or not liking you. Because that won't ever happen" each word she spoke made my heart melt, the words she spoke were so full of love and care it made me warm a little inside.

"The Mailmare that used to deliver our post in Manehatten…she was scary…she was…she was a..." I started, closing my eyes holding back the tears.

"You don't have to talk about it dear" Rarity patted my mane reassuringly.

I nodded and once again placed my hooves around Rarity, a warm embrace kept me safe from my memories.

_The truth is kids, that Mailmare back in Manehatten wasn't exactly a Mailmare…I eventualy told Rarity and the others the full story…little did I know at this point that all six of your aunts had dealt with a similar problem to me once before. Because I didn't know it at the time, but that Mailmare that haunted my nightmares, was what I would soon come to know to be called, a Changeling._

So anyway, later that afternoon, Sweetie Belle returned. I didn't feel like going back out afterwards, I just stayed in mine and Sweetie Belle's room while Rarity finished off her work.

"Hey cousin how ya doing" Sweetie Belle giggled as she walked in the room.

"Hey, I'm okay, how about you?" I asked finally jumping off the bed, for the first time all afternoon.

"Great! we stayed behind and planned more of Rarity's party! we have some amazing ideas! come on I'll tell you all about them!" She jumped on the bed and patted it for me to hop on too, even though I hadn't even left my room all afternoon.

So then Sweetie Belle told me all the amazing ideas for Rarity's party, it was still a while away but the plan was all set. Everything sounded great, amazing music…entertainment and food..and a grand finale…where Pinkie would set off the confetti cannon…

And boy was that a bad idea.

But you know what, the party wasn't that bad…well, it could have gone better. But like I said, it was a while away. The next exciting thing to come was Monday, when Twilight was going to teach me magic… and I was excited to maybe finally start studying something that could be my true calling.


End file.
